rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge
Sarge is a main fictional character in the machinima comic science fiction video series Red vs. Blue. Sarge is the staff sergeantRooster Teeth Productions (2005). Character profiles. In Red vs. Blue Season Three DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. and leader of the Blood Gulch Red Team. He is voiced by Matt Hullum, co-creator of the series, and first appeared at the end of Episode One. A military man with a Southern United States accent, Sarge exhibits more discipline than the other Reds (and most of the Blues, for that matter), but is also somewhat sociopathic, bloodthirsty, and the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team actually serious about the war. Character overview Rooster Teeth has noted that they initially modeled Sarge after Full Metal Jacket's Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, but, by the middle of Season 2, the character had evolved into, in the words of voice actor Matt Hullum, "every 1950s in film stereotype character...melted down into one", exhibiting characteristics of a mad scientist, used car salesman, and "grumpy old dad".Rooster Teeth Productions (2004). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season Two DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. Matt Hullum states that he initially modelled Sarge's voice on that of R. Lee Ermey, the actor who portrayed Hartman, but by Season Four the character's voice became more gruff and less nasal. The change in the voice is such that Hullum notes people will often ask who voice-acted Sarge in the initial episodes, believing that Hullum himself did not.Rooster Teeth Productions (2006). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season Four DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. Role in the plot Introduced in the first two episodes, Sarge's disposition is quickly established, particularly his relationship with Grif and Simmons, in a conversation that the writers modelled on one that they themselves had over the resemblence of the Warthog to a Puma.Rooster Teeth Productions (2003). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season One DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. When the Blue Team launched an attack sometime after, Sarge was possessed by the dead Blue team leader, Church and shot in the head by the Blue rookie, Caboose. Thanks to Grif's use of CPR, he survives. In Season 2, Sarge is forced to build two new, permanent robot bodies for the Blues, and implants a microphone in one and a bomb in the other. This leads to both teams being blasted into the distant future during Season 3. Once there, Sarge leads both teams in an assault on a fortress occupied by O'Malley, the common enemy of both teams. During a battle against O'Malley and a robot army, Sarge and the Red Team leave the Blues to battle alone, in order to go in search of the source of a distress signal and end up returning to Blood Gulch. In Season 5, Sarge, and the rest of the Reds, return to Red Base. The team then finds Lopez, a robot built by Sarge who had defected to the Blues and then been captured by O'Malley. From late in Season 2, Sarge had been attempting to retrieve the orders from Red Command that are stored in Lopez's head. Due to the fact that Lopez only speaks spanish, and had translated the message into spanish, Sarge kidnaps Andy, the Blue Team's talking bomb to tranlate the orders, which turn out to be useless. The Reds are then attacked by the Blues, and Sarge radios command reinforcements. When a ship arrives, the pilot (Sister) informs them that she was sent to replace a dead commanding officer. Sarge's undying trust in command causes him to believe that he is in fact dead, and the other Reds bury him. By Episode 85, he has disappeared from his grave, having fallen into the underground cavern. In Episode 88, Sarge believes that he is in hell since he's underground. He confirms this when Donut arrives. He soon gets contact from Simmons and Grif, who are in the cavern to rescue them. As of Episode 2 of Reconstruction, he is the only Red left in Blood Gulch; he vowed not to leave until all the blues were wiped out (even though the only Blue left is Sister), even though his refusal to leave with the rest of his team would be considered going AWOL. It should also be noted that he has repaired Lopez, who now has his entire body. Later on, the Meta decieves him into thinking the Blue Team has been reassembled under Washington's command. It can be assumed that he will attempt to kill Washington in his crazed attempts to eliminate the Blues. Relationships with other characters Sarge's relationships with his team members are often strained by his disregard for them, particularly Grif. From the outset, Sarge has been evidenced as holding a deep dislike of Grif for unknown reasons, although one is clearly Grif's laziness. If a situation is presented where Sarge can get rid of Grif, he tries to take it; he has been heard to order other men to kill Grif, devise strategies involving Grif's death, and admitted to attempting to kill Grif in his sleep. In Episode 78, after Sister crash lands a ship onto Donut, Sarge asks Simmons, "No-one accidentally got shot in the face when someone else's shotgun just accidentally went off during the incredible distraction of a spaceship crash landing? Purely by coincidence? No one orange?" When Grif says that he is okay, Sarge replies with, "Dammit, I really need to adjust the sights on this thing." In an ending of Episode 100, Sarge is told to have died very shortly after killing Grif. It then goes on to say, "Sarge died exactly the way he wanted to, after Grif." Nevertheless, when Tucker severely injures Grif by accidentally running him over with Sheila in Episode 33, Sarge does save Grif's life by transplanting Simmons' organs into him. Although Sarge's solution is usually to have Grif killed, he has been heard on one occasion to tell Grif, when the latter asked to quit, that if he could, he would make it happen. His relationship with Simmons is more peaceful, although it is also strained. In one case, after Church had taken over Lopez's body, Sarge decided to make an android out of one of the characters on Red Team, where Sarge had preferably chosen Simmons. In the end he willingly did it to save Grif. It is later revealed in the series, Sarge had actually made a bug in the process, showing that Simmons occasionally shoots himself in the foot, but he either doesn't care, or doesn't know its Sarge's fault. Simmons is characterized by his sycophantic attitude towards Sarge. Also when Simmons disagrees with him, however, Sarge turns against him, most notably when Simmons suggested they look for Sheila. Sarge then demoted Simmons, gave his rank to Donut, and exiled him. After Simmons returns to the Red Team, Sarge appears to treat him as before, though he has referred to him as a traitor. In Chapter 2 of Reconstruction, Sarge calls Grif and Simmons traitors because they followed their orders for reassignment when the battle in Blood Gulch "wasn't over". Sarge has criticized Grif and praised Simmons for the same action. When Grif saves Sarge's life by performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) after being shot in the head by Caboose in season 1, Sarge initially thanks Simmons. However, upon learning who had actually resuscitated him, Sarge proceeds to berate Griff at length for the illogicality of using CPR "for a bullet wound in the head". Rooster Teeth had initially considered making this event a turning point in Sarge's relationship with Grif, but decided in the end that friendship would be too far-fetched.Rooster Teeth Productions (2003). Audio commentary. In DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. Themes Delusions Sarge's battle plans tend to be delusively grandiose and seriously flawed, and he favors overly complicated plans that involve heavy casualties in his own forces, primarily Grif, sometimes making suicidal plans even when there is no actual problem to solve. Even if his plans rely on the strength of numbers, he may see fit to have Grif killed anyway.Episode 47 He displays frequent periods of nostalgia and compares his plans to notable figures from film, such as John Wayne and Indiana Jones. At other times, he devises plans that take ideas from popular culture, most of which are purely fiction anyway, including the Incredible Hulk, Star Wars and Spider-Man. Sometimes he makes incompetent blunders in his plans that are not immediately evident to him, but the rest of the team will criticise him for. He is also rather paranoid, and often concocts implausible theories to explain simple events. Many of these will revolve around the Blues as their primary antagonists, as a result of Sarge's intense hatred of them. Recently, a complete dependence on command has been showcased; when a new arrival in the canyon, who the Reds think has joined their team, informs them that command sent her to replace a dead commanding officer, Sarge at first refuses to believe it, but when Grif makes a few clever comments about how command could be wrong about other things which Sarge staunchly believes in, he believes that he is dead and due to his complete trust in red command, allows the other Reds to bury him alive. Skills Sarge has skill as a soldier, having managed to capture Tex as well as fight off, with the assistance of Caboose, the attacking hordes of soldiers in Battle Creek. His rank suggests that he is a veteran of combat. In addition, during one of the Episode 100 endings, he is explained to have commanded many Red forces over the years after his tour in Blood Gulch. He is also skilled to some degree in mechanics, having built three separate robots, two of which were assembled simultaneously in a short period of time from scratch. Although he initially claims that he is unable to repair their jeep,In the season 2 DVD commentary, Gus Sorola claims this is owing to Sarge's work with the Metric system. he later manages to fix a derelict near-identical jeep with little equipment in the wasteland. However, his work is not flawless, as when he turned Simmons into a cyborg, the latter claimed that he would occasionally shoot himself in the foot for some reason. Sarge also appears to act as the Red Team's medical officer, as he has performed surgery on both Simmons and Grif in a relatively short amount of time, and both seem to be healthy. However, Sarge clearly knows very little about bodily functions, as he uses a diagram of a cow as an aid during Grif's surgery, claims that the body can produce any oxygen it needs when under stress, and advises Caboose to lift a heavy weight with his back as opposed to his legs. although, Sarge maybe deliberately attempting to injure Caboose. Quotes *"Oh, I'm sure it's just user error" - Sarge's response to Simons 2.0 claiming he kept shooting himself in the foot. *"Morning dirtbags! And a fine hello to you ma'am" -Sarge greeting Simmons and Griff, and mistaking Donut for a woman. *"That's right soldier. War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honour! I get to drive the float and Simmons here is in charge of confetti!!" - to Grif for asking if the war was over *"God damn it Private! Shut your mouth or I'll have Simons slit your throat while you're asleep!" - to Griff for being insolent. *"You just got Sarged" - One of Sarge's "one-liners" References Category: Characters Category: Red Team